


Healthy Respect for Nature

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Coliver, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what some people (aka: Oliver) say, Connor is not afraid of thunderstorms. That would be ridiculous and childish and ridiculous again. Connor just has a very healthy respect for nature.</p>
<p>Another crack of lighting streaks across the sky and Connor squeezes his eyes shut. Moments later, the boom of thunder feels like it shakes the very foundation of the house and Connor jumps, even though he was expecting it. He tries to regulate his breathing and relax. It’s just a little summer storm. It’s nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Respect for Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally cross posted from tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

Despite what some people (aka: Oliver) say, Connor is not afraid of thunderstorms. That would be ridiculous and childish and ridiculous again. Connor just has a very healthy respect for nature. And is secure enough in his adulthood to admit that sometimes nature is powerful and dangerous and more than a little concerning.

Another crack of lighting streaks across the sky and Connor squeezes his eyes shut. Moments later, the boom of thunder feels like it shakes the very foundation of the house and Connor jumps, even though he was expecting it. He tries to regulate his breathing and relax. It’s just a little summer storm. It’s nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine.

Connor looks over at Oliver, sleeping soundly, and contemplates elbowing him in the ribs. How can Oliver be sleeping through this? A gale of biblical proportions is happening right outside their window and Oliver is just snoring through it like nothing’s happening. Also, are Oliver’s snores getting louder? How is it even possible that Connor can still hear them over the storm? At the next rumble of thunder, Connor doesn’t even jump; too distracted by the obscene snore his husband gives and just rolls his eyes. This is just stupid, he decides as he stares at the ceiling. They are trying those stupid strips again.

Then another streak of lighting lights up their room at the same moment a crash of thunder resonates through the house and Connor gives up all pretense that he isn’t afraid of thunderstorms.

Thunderstorms are fucking terrifying.

He pulls the quilt up a little and burrows into Oliver’s side. “Oliver?” Connor gently touches Oliver’s ribs and shakes. “Ollie?”

“What?” Oliver blinks groggily awake. “Con? What’s going—?” A lighting strike outside draws his attention. “Oh no. Come on.” He shifts, opens his arms wide to pull Connor in.

They lay chest-to-chest, with Connor’s face tucked into Oliver’s neck, silent for a moment while the storm rages. Then, in a calm moment, Connor whispers, “I’m sorry I woke you. I know it’s silly.”

“Shhhh.” Oliver runs a soothing hand up-and-down Connor’s side. “I’ve told you, it’s nothing to be sorry over. You’re fine.”

“I know,” Connor mummers, scooting closer still. “Still feel silly.”

Oliver kisses his forehead and pulls the quilt up higher, covering Connor’s ear as the thunder booms. “Just go to sleep, Connor.”

+

Hours later, the storm’s faded to a gentle rain falling against the window and Connor wakes to Oliver snoring lightly in his ear. It’s not really bad just yet, but Connor is very familiar with that particular resonance. That’s the warm up one right before Oliver gets so bad Connor swears plaster is going to fall off their ceiling.

He turns to squint at the clock and decides to just get up, with the extra time he can probably squeeze another cup of coffee in to help get through the morning on only a few hours sleep.

With a kiss to Oliver’s forehead, Connor slips out of bed and pulls on a sweatshirt as he heads to the kitchen. Another snore follows him out and he smiles, making a mental note to stop at Walgreens on the way home tonight. They really are trying those stupid strips again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
